wrestlingisredditfandomcom-20200214-history
House Party (Nov 2, 2014)
The November 2nd, 2014 edition of House Party was held at the Berwyn Eagles Club in Berwyn, Illinois. It was the last House Party before [[A Happening|''A Happening]]. The main event featured the second ever ''Escoges su Veneno - a WiR original match where three teams choose one wrestler to represent the team in a triple threat match, and the remaining teammates are banned from ringside - between LOCO, The Nation of Miscegenation and The Tap-Out Kings. This was meant to hype their upcoming triple threat tag team match at A Happening for the WiR Tag Team Championship. Card Announcement Click here to view the official card announcement. Paisner Blog | WiR.com exclusive So this is it, the final show. Well not the final show, but the last show before we have A Happening November 9th, live on iPPV! Tickets are sold out, but you can stream it live for only $14.95! Not convinced? Here’s what’s already announced… *''The WiR World Championship will be on the line in a triple threat match! The Champion Sonny Carson takes on the former champion Ryan Sunshine, and the “Incarnation of Insanity,” the winner of the deathmatch tournament, Mark Dutch!'' *''The Ultimate Happening Match, a 30 man over the top battle royal to determine the first ever WiR Independent Champion!'' *''After Hawk defeated Voltage last night to earn it, Nolan Hawk will take on Keiji!'' *''In a new announcement (you heard it here first!) Carl “CJ” Jones will finally get his chance at revenge and face Kyle Scott one on one!'' Stay tuned to WiR.com for more announcements, and also be sure to tune into the go-home House Party this Sunday, November 2nd! We will be live at the Berwyn Eagles Club in Berwyn, Illinois for the last stop on our way to A Happening. Tickets are still on sale, but get them while you can! If you can’t join us live, be sure to check out our free live stream on WiR.com because you do not want to miss this show. If you're a dick, here's what you'll miss. Create-a-Stable (AKI Man, Default Green, Default Red & The Superstar ) vs. The Zoo World Order (David Harvey, El Hijo del Sloth, Nolan Hawk & Robert Warlock) Nolan Hawk has not been himself lately, as he is so transfixed on destroying Keiji once and for all. He will get his chance at A Happening, but in the meantime, maybe his tag team partners (and new partner in El Hijo del Sloth) can calm him down and help him get back to Earth in this 8-man tag. Jack Flash vs. Klutch The rematch is here. Their silences last week are questionable, but this week you can count there will be no silence. No sisters or mothers in the way, no coffins, no nothing. Man vs. Man. Keiji vs. Kevin Scott Jackson Nothing against KSJ, but I wasn’t really gonna pick him as the winner of the costume contest. He did win, technically, I guess, since I said yes. So KSJ, here’s your prize. One on one with Keiji. I got faith in ya kid, I really do. Equilibrium (Jack Anchor & Stephen Alexander) vs. The World’s Sexiest Tag Team (Bruce Rodgers & Gwen West) I am getting so sick of writing this match out on cards, and I’m sure you’re sick of seeing it. Everybody, myself especially, want to see this finally happen. And so help me god it will happen. No loopholes, I wrote your fucking names. Jack Anchor and Stephen Alexander will show up and face The World’s Sexiest Tag Team, and if they don’t, they will be fired. Carl “CJ” Jones & Mike Starr vs. Dean Arrow & Kyle Scott This is a weird one for me to write down, but it’s here. Mike Starr was kicked out of The Strays last night, so whatever is left of The Strays, if they are even still calling themselves that, will be taking on the stray Strays (see what I did there?) CJ will team up with Starr to take on Kyle Scott and Dean Arrow. Escoges su Veneno: TERRIBLE or Negro Dragón vs. Erik Von Jarrett or Vic Studd vs. Chad Dermont or Shane Derringer The first time we did this a few months ago, I didn’t have a name. But it’s a similar situation, and I asked my Spanish girlfriend to come up with a cool name for me. Voila! The Escoges su Veneno, or in other words, each team will select one person to fight on their team’s behalf, resulting in a triple threat match. The other teammates are banned from ringside. Let’s see who can really get the upperhand when it’s not a post-match sneak attack. Also, in attendance will be The WiR World Champion Sonny Carson, Ryan Sunshine and Mark Dutch! You can expect to see them in the ring at some point during the night! And there is your card, folks! I can’t wait to see ya in Berwyn, Illinois for this very important House Party! Card for Sunday, November 2: #'8-Man Tag:' Create-a-Stable vs. zWo #Jack Flash vs. Klutch #Keiji vs. Kevin Scott Jackson #Equilibrium vs. The World’s Sexiest Tag Team #Carl “CJ” Jones & Mike Starr vs. Dean Arrow & Kyle Scott #'Escoges su Veneno:' TERRIBLE or Negro Dragón vs. Erik Von Jarrett or Vic Studd vs. Chad Dermont or Shane Derringer Card subject to change OOC: You wanted it? You got it! Told ya I’d get the card out tonight! Lol. Like always, please pay attention to the venue we’re in if you’re writing. This week we’re in the place where Shimmer does all of their shows. Watch the video linked towards the top to familiarize yourself with the set-up and emulate what you see in that video. We have guardrails and steps this week! Yay! If you all have any questions, concerns, or anything, always feel free to hit me up. I check Reddit on my phone constantly so I should get back to you soon. Also, if you are not booked, feel free to write yourself in a squash match. Dewey Needler and Los Chongas are dying to be on the card. If you are interested in doing this, message me first though, just so I know and we don’t have four squash matches with the same jobbers in them ya know? Thanks guys! Let’s go into this iPPV with a bang. Promos are due Friday, October 31, 11:59 PM EST. Match Threads Click here to view all official match threads. Show Click here to read the entire show. Discussion Thread Click here to view the official discussion thread. *Paisner is dumbfounded how to start the show, so he just decides to hype the World Title contenders in a segment for later in the show and give away free LOCO t-shirts. *El Hijo del Sloth nearly dies and Harvey leaves with him to make sure he's okay, making the 8-man tag a handicap match. Despite this, Nolan Hawk morphs into Blackhawk and takes out the entire Create-a-Stable, allowing Warlock to secure the pin for the zWo. *Flash destroys Klutch with a baseball bat to lose the match via DQ. Afterwards, Klutch offers to end this once and for all and invites Flash to enter his own domain in the first ever Steel Asylum Match at A Happening! *Keiji is at his worst destroying Kevin Scott Jackson and Mr. White, but Blackhawk comes out and makes the save! *So, the tag match a month in a making... didn't happen. This time it was the World's Sexiest Tag Team no-showing, instead making sure Anchor's new boat is covered in the finest bird shit. They challenge Equilibrium to "The First Annual David Carradine Memorial Whips and Chains Match," where WSTT and Equilibrium will be chained together, so there's nowhere to hide! *The Strays vs. Strays match ends in a no contest (wow there was a lot of that tonight, that's weird) when all four men brawl out of control. CJ and Scott will finally get their match one on one at A Happening! *In the first ever "Sit Down with Allen Paisner" segment, Paisner is joined by Carson, Dutch and Sunshine. The men less than diplomatically talk things out, and then, you guessed it, brawl. The match will finally take place next Sunday at A Happening! *In the Escoges su Veneno, TERRIBLE surprisingly gets the win for LOCO, but by using Vic Studd's finishing move! Remember, it was announced the other night that LOCO, the Nation of Miscegenation and The Tap-Out Kings will compete in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the Tag Titles at A Happening! Results Trivia * This is considered to be the most "Vince Russo" show in the history of WiR, with a record three matches ending in no contests in one night. Category:Shows Category:House Party Category:2014